Arreat
by Alpha Draconis
Summary: This is the epilogue/prologue to my Puppetmaster series. After a loooooong break, this is finally being updated. This is an amazing chapter, that I can make no summary for that would do it justice!
1. Prologue

"Arreat" -Prologue  
  
By Alpha Draconis  
  
"I have walked the Earth, always searching... For the one thing that would make me whole...."  
  
"I shall have it!"  
  
"My brothers shall not have died in vain..."  
  
"And I will rule the world, unchallenged..."   
  
-Baal (Diablo 2 Teaser, go see it, NOW!)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
My name is Taloth, youngest son in the Barbarian Clan of Thunder, cousin to the famous barbarian warrior known as the Hammer. My family has guarded the gates to the Barbarian highlands for centuries, with countless other families, warriors, and the odd mage, or druid wanderer. Qual-Kekh, the clan's current master at arms, stays with many of the warriors deep in the icy lands, near Mount Arreat, and he hardly visits our outpost, in the Valley of the Wolf. For generations our clan, and countless other clans, have guarded the large mountain, known as Mount Arreat. Only a selected few of the Clan, such as the leader, the Elders, and the finest warriors, know the secret of the mountain. No one at our outpost knows what the secret is, but we would defend the gate of Barbarian country with our lives.  
And we did...   
  
Nearly two months ago, while we guarded the gates, a lookout spotted a lone man walking, with the aid of a large war staff, walking in a steady motion towards our gate. He seemed like a tired mage, who looked as if he were one of the first warriors to fight Diablo, under the demonic monastery. He seemed harmless enough, so we lowered the gate. He walked in silently with demonic speed, giving one grunt in possibly thanks for lowering the gate. He had hardly walked through the gates when the lookout, rung the war bell. I can still remember running up the stairs to the battlements, and seeing the oncoming masses of demonic entities. Vicious, armoured creature brandishing whips, axes, spears, and other effective (and vicious) weapons. As well, primal beasts ran throughout the ranks of reanimated undead monsters; decayed beyond anything, with the acrid, smell of death wafting from the monstrosities.   
The warriors, archers, and the rest of the camp ran to defend the gate, as the wave of monster flowed through the now open gate. I could see over the battlements and make out one figure amidst the flurry. There was no doubt in my mind that this was the remaining prime evil, the last monster that had not been banished from our world of Sanctuary... Baal.   
I was child, only eleven. What could I do?   
I did do the one thing any person in my predicament would do... I ran.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After several hours the sounds of battle that carried across the winds to the remote cave I hid in, abruptly stopped. A dark, and foreboding silence followed. Then the army marched on. I still waited. My family and friends had all been slain. For what? I did not know, but I knew whatever they were after, must be the Barbarian secret of Arreat. If I knew my outpost, the lookouts would have taken the horses, with any luck they would warn the other tribes, but they would be no match for the evils. The only ones who could do it were the Courageous Five, The Necromancer, the Puppetmaster, The Sorceress Ice Angel, the Fearless Amazon, Phoenix, the Zakurum Paladin, the Minister, with his fabled Holy Water Sprinkler, and finally my own cousin, the barbarian known as the Hammer, who wields our clan's ancient hammer passed down to him by blood pact. Those five would be able to defeat Baal, but... The Puppetmaster and my cousin split apart from the team, and supposedly joined up with another Amazon. The new teams did not meet after that, until the final battle with the dark lord. That is all that our section of Sanctuary has heard about the Holy warriors.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Later I returned to our outpost. They were all dead. I silently shed several tears, as I wandered the wrecked fortress. I had only one choice and that would be to find Mount Arreat and learn it secrets. The demons had left the smith intact, and I donned the finer armour, and boots, unsheathed my own Katana, and set off... To find my fate, and my destiny...  
  
What do you think? It may be awhile before another part is finished.  
-Alpha Draconis  
  



	2. Our Story Begins...

"Arreat" - Part One  
By Alpha Draconis  
  
"I have walked the Earth, always searching... For the one thing that would make me whole...."  
  
"I shall have it!"  
  
"My brothers shall not have died in vain..."  
  
"And I will rule the world, unchallenged..."   
  
-Baal (Diablo 2 Teaser, go see it, NOW!)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Far, far beneath the surface world lies a city... A city of death, a city of life... a city of Necromancy. Rathma had been the secluded lair of mortal Necromancy for untold generations. It was said to be the remains of great and powerful city created by some powerful race that met a horrific end, but now the buried city was the homeland for Children of Trag'Oul. The Necromancers believe that Trag'Oul is the beast on whose back the world lies. In the balance of all things, it is thought that Trag'Oul is the fulcrum point. He is the closest thing the cult of Rathma has to a deity and this spell is the manner in which he protects his chosen. The Necromancer Adrian, the Barbarian Ardidar, and the Lady Sheila were traveling to find the sacred city of the dead...  
  
"Damn flies." The barbarian cussed as he swatted various flying insects in Kurast's Bazaar. The city had been reborn with the death of Mephisto, and the desecrated city became full of life... and tourists... and souvenirs... and some nachos. Our heroes were scattered about the bazaar. Sheila looked at the many shops, while the barbarian tried to find Hratli, while Adrian enjoyed some of the local cuisine.  
  
"Mmm, this is excellent. Could have used this in Hell. What is it? Fruit?" Adrian asked the foreign chef.   
"Fruit no, these are Arach eyes, tickled in Blee slime." The merchant responded. Adrian turned an odd shape of green. "They're a real delicacy." The merchant prattled.   
  
Well, maybe not enjoying...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Two Hours Later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Adrian! Sheila!" The Hammer yelled as he walked through the bustling bazaar. He soon spotted the two emerge from the crowds.  
"Boy, this place has sure changed since last time we were here."  
"That's because this was a fetid overrun jungle four months ago." Sheila pointed out (annoyed). "At least forest inhabitants live on..."  
Throughout the bazaar, you could see Saber Cat merchants, the tree monsters assisting repair of the city, and in general... goodwill. But the trio was not here on pleasure. Adrian told them he had to go to the city of Rathma. Not needed to, HAD to.   
They walked onto the city's glowing waypoint and vanished in a pillar of fire.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Now where are we?" Hammer asked, looking around at his surroundings. "And what's that smell?" He ended, and rotting flesh in holding his nose.  
Sheila sniffed. "It reminds me of the carrion, and disease ridden corpses in the Dry Hills, back near Aranoch."  
"It's death." Adrian replied walking boldly into the jungle.  
  
Death seemed to thrive in the jungle. No birds sung, trees and flowers withered and decayed, even the sky seemed to darken and pale. "Walk only where I walk do not stray from the path. And whatever you do, don't yell out."  
The other two looked at each other. Hammer readied his twin maces, while Sheila readied her War Bow. Adrian did nothing but continue to walk. His flail, lay loose at his belt and his wand, were packed into his bag. Dark, and foreboding shapes swayed between the trees. Hell seemed less frightening than the forest.  
  
It must have been two pm, when through the trees, and growth, the warriors could make out a mountain in the distance with several peaks reaching upwards in large pillars. On the largest of the pillars was a skull carved in stone with eyes that glowed a crimson red.  
"That's Rathma." The two mumbled.  
"Not quite yet, oh and you might want to close your nose as we round this corner. The next scene was not meant for mortal eyes...  
  
For several hundred yards until the mountains, the forest had been cut down, making it a barren field; salt could be smelled from ground, preventing any growth. Planted in long rows were crudely sharpen staves and pole reaching forth from the ground, each one bore a dead human skeleton on it. Some were fairly fresh and blood, maggots and flies could be seen among the decaying flesh. Others were so old only the bones remained, being barely held together by several strands of sinew. Many of the skeletons still wore armor, or brandished weapons, but all of the corpses hung in positions of anguish and pain, crying lifeless for help that would never come. The scene and smell was unholy.  
The Hammer reeled over and vomited upon the salted Earth, Sheila clutched onto Adrian. Adrian remained motionless, but seemed strengthened to be close to his native land.  
"These are the fields of the dead." Adrian announce walking forward down a wide path through the poles to the mountains. Sheila did not let go of him and the Hammer, having vomited his own Arach eyes, followed his friends, constantly looking around, expecting the skeletons to rise up and attack. Adrian continued. "These fields deter any thieves or enemy mage from advancing to Trag'Oul's peak."   
"Deters me too." Hammer replied under his breath.  
"Hardly anyone besides a Necromancer makes it this far, for the Golems kill anything else."   
"Golems?" Sheila asked.  
"In the forest are several hundred Earth Golems. Since their masters are long dead the protect our land, and our people. As well, multiple vines and plants grow out of them, making perfect camouflage."   
They looked behind them and saw several bulks of vines follow them, but ran back into the forest as they were spotted. "They're harmless. Well as long as I'm around." Adrian proudly stated. The Hammer rolled his eyes as Adrian continued. "The forest and these fields protect our sacred city. Which we are nearly at..."  
They were at the mountain's base. It looked like a regular rock face, but with a large door made of bronze. Carved onto the door were pictures of small men, skeletons, and possibly golems, worshipping some large lizard like beast.   
"Trag'Oul is our, well... deity."  
"I know this..." Sheila said, running her hands over the bronze covering. "The beast carries the world on its back..."  
"And I thought I had back pain!" The Hammer joked.  
"How do we get in?" Sheila asked.  
"Leave that to me!" The Hammer said running forth at the door weapons ready.  
"NO WAIT!" Adrian yelled. But it was too late....  
  
TO BE CONTINUED.... RIGHT NOW!!!  
  
Several of the skeletons pulled themselves off of their pole and lunged at the Hammer. He was over taken as the skeletons swarmed him. Adrian flicked his wrist and the reanimated carcasses fell to pieces.   
"Now do you want play MY way?" Adrian asked. The Hammer shook off a skull then nodded. Sheila giggled.  
Adrian focused hard, and a bluish mist arose from him, and floated off of his body. Mana, in its purest form. After several seconds he stopped, and Adrian had to catch his breath. The ancient bronze doors creaked loudly and slowly opened. Warm air gushed out, and so did a smell of... flowers? There lay a path leading downwards with occasional torches lighting the way. Adrian wordlessly walked down, his companions reluctantly followed.  
  
~~~~~~Thirty-Three-Minutes, Thirty-Three-Seconds Later~~~~~   
  
Adrian stopped in the rock tunnel and looked out of a crevice in the rock wall. The others looked in too. What they saw was giant pit of magma, leading upwards to the peaks.   
"Are you saying this entire city is built upon a volcano?" The Hammer yelled.  
"A dormant volcano." Adrian corrected. "Let's keep moving."  
  
The kept walking down, and down, until the reached a large entranceway. "Welcome to the city of Rathma..." Adrian proudly announced. His friends could only stare in awe.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED.... LATER!!!  
  
Well? Whaddya think? Sorry this part is so long overdue (My granny had heart attack: (   
Anyways, my next part MAY be a while.  
-Alpha Draconis  
  
PS- Check out a cool Diablo site, the McFist Chronicles, for more Diablo fanfics. It's at http://www.planetdiablo.com/mcfist/main800.shtml   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. City Of The Dead

Disclaimer- ya know the drill....  
  
Arreat Part 2 - World Beast  
  
By Alpha Draconis  
  
  
The three warriors stood in complete awe. The City of Rathma was truly a sight. A large city, with Roman/Japanese style buildings were in completely organized streets and avenues. The larger buildings had supports build from bones of long extinct creatures. Cracks in the mountainside above, cast a gloomy amount of light on the buried metropolis. And they could see one large building that stood out like a beacon at the far side of the city. It had large pillars in the front, but was designed like a large temple. An ominously large skull hung over the roof of the temple peering down on the entire city. The large city seemed quiet. Ambush quiet.   
Sheila clutched a crude oil potion, hidden in her belt. It wouldn't do much good if the city was filled with Necromancers, but it was the best she had. The Hammer looked around. Cowards, he thought. But he kept his tongue quiet. For all he knew, assassins were targeting him now. Adrian calmly walked forward. Door of the building opened. Necromancers, fifty, or sixty peered out of various building looking at the Newcomers. From their much lower quality armour, weapons and appearance the three could determine that these Necromancers were beginners. Adrian felt outwards with his magical power, as he learned to as a Son Of Trag'Oul. These Necromancers were no threat, around levels 8 to 21, but they would be stronger, for Necromancers can learn many skills in the Dead City, and swap Summoning Masteries, increasing their powers. But, Adrian and his friends, these guys were small fries.   
Adrian boldly walked forward then addressed his comrades.   
"Take your weapons if they comfort you." He said, and then walked down the street to the temple. The Necromancers watched, and went back to their daily business; they took notice of Sheila and backed away as she followed Adrian. The Hammer followed, he abruptly growled at the Necromancers. They jumped back. Hammer laughed a bit and followed his friends who were already ahead.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After five minutes, all three had reached the temple. Adrian walked up the steps to a large doorway. Immediately, a bluish glow emanated from him, Sheila ran up to him. He did not notice and seemed like a statue, just walking forward. Sheila waved her paw in front of his face. Nothing, She was now scared. The Hammer looked up, the large skull, was attached to thick amounts of flesh and sinew, which made it look downwards to our heroes. Skeletons seemed to appear from nowhere and, load bows, ready staves, and ready themselves for a battle. Okay this is getting screwy, the Hammer thought. At the top of the large temple stairs, was another large door much like the one leading to the city. Adrian reached deep into his belt and pulled forth a tooth, a large black tooth. He placed in upon the door, and in literally sunk into the bronze metal. The great doors silently opened.   
"We're here." Adrian finally spoke. He walked in, followed by Sheila and The Hammer.  
Inside this strange room was a large Roman style palace, with a tropical forest in the centre. The white marble that the room was filled with shone bone white.  
"Son of a bitch, this just gets weirder!" Hammer yelled. An old seer walked into the room.  
"Praise god, one more of the Sons Of Trag'Oul have returned!" The old man said.   
"It's good to see you again Narn'Oul." Adrian greeted. The old man turned to his friends.   
"So have returned with Barbarian and the Holy Cat, as I prophesied after you left. Come now, tonight is the celebration of the World Beast!" Darrin will be pleased to know you live."  
"He's here?" Adrian asked. His friends could just listen and try to understand what was going on.  
"I have prophesied his return tonight, just before the games. Until then, the you may show your friends the sacred city." He turned to them, "You are very lucky, for not many outsiders see this city and live to tell about it."   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
The trio walked through the city and entered, A fairly large, two-story building, it was Adrian's old house.  
The house was very... well, nice, as far as subterranean, Roman villas go. It had a complete, kitchen, Roman style construction, with running water (Romans). You could call it a Villa, though it was in a city, and not in the outskirts.  
"Home.' Adrian proudly stated.  
While the Hammer searched the pantry, Sheila had few questions for Adrian.   
"Adrian what was that about?"  
"What?"  
"Give her your life story or something," The hammer said while making a large sandwich from the pantry's food supply. Sheila nodded. Adrian sat down.   
"Well here goes... My family had lived in city for countless generations. That town was Tristram." Sheila sat up, intrigued. "When the demons arrived, my family fled. Demons hunted them down and killed them. Somehow, I managed to escape. One Vizjerei, who had the power of prophecy, found me. That was the man you Met, Narn'Oul, or as he was once known, Sunnet, Horazon's son." Indeed this was interesting. "When the demons consumed his father he found our civilization, and demanded aid to bring his father's soul back. After he stayed with us he became a wise man, and understood the cycle of, life and accepted his father's fate. Where was I? Oh yes... He could see the future, and would be able to find any Sons of Trag'Oul. The Sons, or in some cases, Daughters, have a natural ability, to bend the borders between life and death, making them perfect Necromancers. That's why I became a Necromancer so fast, for I am Son of Trag'Oul." Sheila hung on his every word, the Hammer, slathered on layers of meat and cheese to his sandwich.   
"Anyway, Narn'Oul, found me, and brought me to Rathma, along with others. I met up with my now best friend Darrin. He left for Tristram after it was desecrated to learn about the Diablo. He was stopped from coming back by Andariel, and he spent his time secretly with Warriv."  
As the Hammer drizzled some Olive Oil over his sandwich, he spoke up. "Me and Adrian were the only ones who knew."   
"Anyway, he left with the rest of the courageous five. You came along, and we forgot about him. Now's he coming back on the celebration of the World Beast." Sheila motioned him to continue. "Once every year, we celebrate the World Beast, Trag'Oul. We celebrate life and death. There is feasting then the games. Necromancers, and their minions battle for the title of the Life Master, the game's winner. If you win it, are granted a full title of Necromancer of Trag'Oul, regardless of training or level. Needless to say it's for beginners, and I can't enter. And, I've already won," Adrian sheepishly said.  
"That's a lovely story," Hammer said while taking a bite from his monstrous sandwich. Adrian realized what his friend had done.   
'Hammer that's food's been there, since I left to join the Courageous Five!" The Hammer had just swallowed. Adrian Sighed. "The healer is three houses to your left."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
At the Stadium of Life, the games were about to begin...  
"How convenient," Sheila began, "This Stadium has, Grapevines, berry bushes, and Olive trees growing through the rows of seats."  
"That's why it's called the Stadium Of Life." Adrian said.  
"At least the food is fresh.' Hammer whined.  
"Look there's Darrin!' Adrian shouted. It the centre of the arena, there stood Darrin, a Necromancer like Adrian, but wearing a field plate, a full helm, and carrying a flanged mace, and a large Totem in place of a shield (in expansion pack for Diablo 2). He waved to the cheering crowd. Two contestants entered the stadium arena at opposite sides, one presented Darrin a skull. Adrian pointed this out.  
"The tradition, is that we start the games, by having one of our noblemen, or scholars by throwing out the first skull to start the games. We do the same to start our weekly games."  
"Sounds like dumb idea." The Hammer commented using his fists as an olive press, to get the oil.  
"Let the games begin!" Darrin shouted. The cheers from the Necromancers were deafening.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The trainees brought their, speed, strength, and of course minions. Golems of steel, earth, and flesh collided, in orgies of violence, while skeletal warriors butchered their opponents, and the mages volleyed shots of mystic elemental attacks. The Necromancers would hardly fight but those who did, called upon the teeth and claws of Trag'Oul, while poisoning the air and cursing their enemies. After 8 short preliminary battles, 4 deciding fights, and the championship match, one young trainee named O'Gred won the championship match, and was declared Necromancer, regardless of training or level. He was bestowed with his first magical wand, which all Necromancers receive, +1 Raise Skeleton. Afterwards, two things would happen, the local theatres would tell the story of the Prime evils and the High Heavens, while the fully trained Sons Of Trag'Oul would go into the temple and come out in the mourning. No one beside the Sons knew what would occur there for the Gates are locked, and can only be opened with a tooth of a revived monster. It is nearly that time...  
  
  
Darrin, Adrian, Sheila, and The Hammer all proceeded into the Temple of Trag'Oul, right before it's large Gates shut behind it.   
"Man, that O'Gred had some pretty powerful Mages, back there."  
"Not as powerful as mine."  
The two Necromancers laughed.   
"I hate to interrupt, but what are we doing?" Sheila asked.  
"We go on a trip." Darrin said, "See you around Adrian."  
"Good to see you again."   
Darrin walked into the jungle in the temple and disappeared from sight moments later, giants Sucker flew from the foliage of the forest and upwards. The temple had a large opening onto the surface for rainwater and sunlight to make its way down. And the only way up was by these giant mosquitoes.  
"Up, up and away." The Hammer commented, as they entered the forest were Suckers were ready to take passengers up. They sat on a larger one.  
"Hold on," Said Adrian, "The wind on the way up may be strong."   
The other passengers tied themselves in with harnesses, while Adrian slightly kicked the Sucker.  
"Hy! Hy! Hy!" The Sucker flew upwards.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After several quick, and scary minutes, the Sucker had reached the top of the tunnel. After everyone got off it flew back down the shaft. The trio looked behind them and could see the back of the mountain. In front of them was the ocean. At the beaches the Necromancers were chanting in one common language, the language of the dead.   
"It's here." Adrian whispered. The Necromancers stopped chanting and took several steps backwards. Nothing happened. The Necromancers held their breath. Sheila and the Hammer had no idea what was happening. From the ocean large, towering, mountain erupted and moved upwards, on several hundred metres for shore. The mountain gleamed, and looked as if it contained ore, and iron. Then the mountain toppled. It did not break apart; it merely fell, towards the mass of people. It dawned on the newcomers.  
"My god." Sheila whispered. It was not a mountain, but a face,   
The face of Trag'Oul, the World Beast.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED!  
  
Ooh... Suspenseful. Next Part, The Bitter Barbarian Lands. This does lead to Arreat mind you.   
  
  
  
  



	4. The Bitter Barbarian Lands

Disclaimer- If I owned Diablo or Blizzard entertainment why would I be writing? As well, in parts of the story you might wish to have the song The Bard's song By Blind Guardian (versions- In The Forest, and The Hobbit

Arreat Part 2- The Bitter Barbarian Lands

By Alpha Draconis

"Son of a bitch, this just gets weirder!" - The Hammer

My name is Taloth, youngest son in the Barbarian Clan of Thunder, cousin to the famous barbarian warrior known as the Hammer. My family has guarded the gates to the Barbarian highlands for centuries, with countless other families, warriors, and the odd mage, or druid wanderer. Qual-Kekh, the clan's current master at arms, stays with many of the warriors deep in the icy lands, near Mount Arreat, and he hardly visits our outpost, in the Valley of the Wolf. For generations our clan, and countless other clans, have guarded the large mountain, known as Mount Arreat. Only a selected few of the Clan, such as the leader, the Elders, and the finest warriors, know the secret of the mountain. No one at our outpost knows what the secret is, but we would defend the gate of Barbarian country with our lives.

And we did…

Many called me a coward. A weakling. A runt. But they have been killed in more horrible way imaginable… I am not physically strong but I am smart, unlike my kin. Had I been born elsewhere I may have been a Vizjerei, or Necromancer, or even a Druid, but alas, am I barbarian through and through. I dabbled in mystical weapons before my father forbid me to. I learned much from the mages, who spoke of ethereal weapons and armour, translucent to the eye but deadly in combat. The also said that since ethereal weapons were only partly on the mortal plain, they could not be repaired.

They preached highly of Runes, which are like Gems, in that they can be inserted into sockets. If you put certain combinations of runes in the correct order, into an item with exactly that number of sockets and of the correct item type, the item will change into a unique item, and the item will acquire extra powers, depending on the "rune word" that was used. To me, they sound, less predictable as gems, but more understandable than jewels.

Jewels were vaguely described. It was hard to predict what a certain jewel would do, so many jewel would be used for adornment. A dire waste of such magical powers. Certain jewels can also be magical, but the mages never spoke of what power they held.

I often asked of the demons that the brothers controlled. Baal's troop intrigued me the most…

The large and muscular Minotaurs use two weapons like our own warriors, while the Overseers can heal their troops or direct them into battle with their Bola whips. However, Baal's Minions as they are called, are the most terrifying…

Their hideous faces and bodies are covered with a plethora of inhuman spikes, and gleaming red eyes. Their armour like bodies are nearly impenetrable. I believe I saw several of these at the battle, before I fled. I hope I never have to battle those monstrosities. 

It is very fascinating what data you can extract from a drunken mage, no?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Oh… my… god…" The Hammer mumbled. The giant mountainous face of Trag'Oul moved forward closing in on the Necromancers and our heroes. 

"Calm down guys, it's just Trag'Oul." Adrian reassured.

"J-Just?! That thing's head is almost as big as it's body! That thing has been myth for centuries! If it belches, Kurast would be levelled!" Sheila yelled.

"First, he is peaceful, and second that's not his real body." His companions looked at him. 

"His divine essence is beyond comprehension as well as his size, so he chose a smaller body to inhabit his spirit when he come here ever year."

"And no one notices the giant lizard?" Hammer asked.

"It has long been myth to traders, that on this day, the northern oceans become fraught with monsters which annually feed. That rumour started from, a fishing ship who saw Trag'Oul surface. That last visitor here was five centuries ago."

All mouths fell silent. Trag'Oul was blocking out what little light there was on the beach his yellow eyes slowly gazed across the party of warriors. The metal scales glimmered, as he spoke with a voice so deeps the earth seemed to crumble. Since only the Necromancers can speak the language of the dead, I'll translate the discussion.

"My sons have returned." The monstrous Trag'Oul reverberated through the land. Many of the Necromancers slammed their arms onto their eyes. Only Narn'Oul seemed unaffected by the incredible sound.

"Two of the infernal brothers lay dead. The city of Kurast has been restored as well as all of those who dwell within." His gigantic yellow eyes gazed to Sheila and the Hammer. "And these are the holy warriors whose visit I have foreseen."

Narn'Oul was the only one to speak to the holy creature.

"Oh, great Trag'Oul, we come to ask for your guidance. The creature Baal runs free through Sanctuary." 

The beast closed its eyes and breathed deeply. 

"He has recovered his soul stone… The other holy warriors have been sent to hunt him down by Tyreal. Baal seeks the Mountain Arreat." Trag said monotonously (and deafening).

"Wise earth serpent, what is the purpose of Arreat?" Narn'Oul asked.

The beast closed his eyes again and spoke. Since the barbarians settled the land there, the largest mountain Arreat, had been hiding the Worldstone. The High Heavens placed it in the inhospitable climates to protect the stone… The stone protects the mortal realm from the forces of hell. If Baal can control the stone, he can plunge Sanctuary into Hell." He boomed. The Necromancer began to talk, but Trag'Oul drowned them out. 

"I have met with the highest leader of heaven and have discussed this." He said, opening his eyes and looking down upon his followers.

"He can talk to god?" Sheila said in surprise.

"He is a god too." Adrian said.

"Why not the Hammer said clamping his hands over his ears.

The beast opened its mouth and breathed out a bluish fog. Everyone looked uneasy. 

"The three warriors must go immediately to the barbarian lands. I trust the rest of you will travel there by other means." The Necromancers saluted Trag'Oul. Our heroes became enveloped in the fog, before disappearing into the strange fog the heard Trag'Oul again. 

"Find the child of Sadness, and you may be able to defend the Worldstone…" His voice trailed off. The heroes were not on a beach, or in the barbarian lands they were nowhere, and yet everywhere… 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Taloth rubbed the sweat from his brow and marched on, following the trails of Baal's army. He heard some, not demon or Barbarian, but… singing. Singing he thought it was faint, but he mustered all of his strength and ran to the sound. The sounds grew louder. He approached a large rock and peered from behind it, Katana ready in hand.

It was musician of some sort, maybe fourteen. He wore a cap that was a jackal head, with bells on it, like some cross of a wolf scalp and jester's hat. His attire was peasant like, but with the odd bright colour of clothing, and curled up shoes with bells on their tips. He played a lute, like he was a master of that kind of instrument. He was obviously a minstrel… of sorts. He listened to his singing…

(Play Bard's Song, In the Forest, By Blind Guardian)
    
    "Now you all know,
    
    The bards and their songs,
    
    When hours have gone by,
    
    I close my eyes,
    
    In a world far away,
    
    We may meet again,
    
    But now hear my song,
    
    About the dawn of the night,
    
    Let's sing the bards' song,"
    
     
    
    "Tomorrow will take us away,
    
    Far from home,
    
    No one will ever know our names,
    
    But the bards' songs will remain,
    
    Tomorrow will take it away,
    
    The fear of today,
    
    It will be gone,
    
    Due to our magic songs…"
    
     
    
    Taloth edged forward, Katana ready. He readied a balanced knife in his other hand.
    
     
    
    "There's only one song,
    
    Left in my mind,
    
    Tales of a brave man,
    
    Who lived far from here,
    
    Now the bard songs are over,
    
    And it's time to leave,
    
    No one should ask you for the name,
    
    Of the one,
    
    Who tells the story…"
    
     
    
     
    
    "Tomorrow will take us away,
    
    Far from home,
    
    No one will ever know our names,
    
    But the bards' songs will remain,
    
    Tomorrow all will be known,
    
    And you're not alone,
    
    So don't be afraid,
    
    In the dark and cold,
    
    'Cause the bards' songs will remain,
    
    They all will remain,"
    
     
    
    "In my thoughts and in my dreams,
    
    They're always in my mind,
    
    These songs of hobbits, dwarves and men,
    
    And elves,
    
    Come close your eyes,

# You can see them, too…"

Taloth clapped several times slowly and with a stern look on his face. The minstrel turned around a little shocked.

"Where do you get off, singing like everything is happy? Are you stupid or just ignorant!" Taloth began. The minstrel looked at him oddly.

"Baal passed here possibly hours ago! Are you stupid or an agent of his?" 

He said raising his katana.

"Neither, and I'm Bard, thanks for asking," He sarcastically said. Before Taloth could move, Bard whipped out an arrow and shot it from the strings of his lute, knocking his katana out of his hand. Taloth readied his knife.

"Ah-ah." Bard corrected with another arrow ready. Taloth sighed.

"Get over with it." He said. Bard sighed.

"Are you stupid or just ignorant?" Bard repeated in Taloth's tone. "I…. AM…NOT…EVIL." He said. 

"I may be a barbarian but I'm not that dumb." Taloth retorted.

"I am going to Mount Arreat, my family-" 

"I know." Bard said. "I myself am a vagabond. I used to travel with performers, but I am seeking my own fortune. Where wars go, money isn't far behind."

"And perhaps they find you?" Taloth said amused. 

"I am not dead, and I have braved Tristram, poor Ol' Griswold…" 

"Tell you what, I am a direct relative of the leader of the barbarian tribe leader guarding Arreat. Troops are plentiful there as well as gold, and I've never seen a minstrel there."

Bard seemed interested.

"You help me get to Arreat, I allow you into the city."

Bard sat up and approached Taloth.

"What if I lead you to Arreat, and you kill me, or don't allow me into the city?" Bard asked.

"As a cousin of The Hammer, of the Courageous Five, I carry his family honour." Bard was shocked.

"YOU are The Hammer's cousin!"

"Is it a deal?" Taloth asked. Bard though hard.

"Deal, but if we run into any monster, I don't know you."

"This sounds like the beginning of a beautiful friendship…" Taloth sighed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Where am I?" The Hammer asked floating in a dark place. "Adrian? Sheila? …… Mommy?"

"There are not here but I am." A voice said.

"Who are you, where am I, where are my friends?" 

"Quite the inquisitive temperament, no?" The voice said.

"Uh, what?"

"Hrmph… You are in the ethereal realm. All of what Trag'Oul teleports passes through here, as well as tortured spirits unable to travel to heaven or hell. While your friends have not been interrupted by any spirits unlike you…"

A figure materialized, long, tall and wicked.

"Mephisto…" Hammer cursed. 

"Indeed. I am stuck here since your friends killed my followers and me. Diablo sends his regards."

"What do you want…wait a minute..." Hammer flung his hand through Mephisto, and then Mephisto broke into a million pieces.

"You're not real." He smiled.

"True," Mephisto said his image reforming, "But my mind is the same."

"Leave me be." Hammer said. 

"Wait!" Hammer glanced back at the vanquished evil. "Not until you hear me." The Hammer crossed his arms. "I can only contact you once, and if I wanted to kill you group, I'd attack the Necromancer." He smiled devilishly, "But that's what this about in the first place…"

The Hammer shrugged,"Why not… prick." Mephisto ignored the last comment and began.

"Your friend, he is you best friend no?" Hammer nodded, "But he has a… Better friend than you if I'm not mistaken…" Hammer raised an eyebrow. "The Amazon-like cat he loves." Hammer nodded still a little unsure. "They haven't really explored their relationship have they?"

"True…" The Hammer said thinking.

"They don't show any affection for one another while you're around do they…" 

"Well…"

"At times during you crusade… have they tried to find some alone time... without you?" The Hammer was silent. "It dawns on you, you are an obstacle for them. You are a thorn in their relationship if you will. Who knows? If you weren't around they could already be married. But you are in the picture, so everything becomes changed, no?" The Hammer sat silent.

"Do you ever think you get in between them, or more importantly, do they think that " The Hammer still said nothing.

"They would want peace, wouldn't they? Privacy? Face it Barbarian, you are about to be kicked off the team." Mephisto smiled and ended.

"Well, I've wasted enough of your time. Be on your way…" 

The blue mist once again enveloped the Hammer…

He regained consciousness atop a mountain, with his friends. Adrian and Sheila, who seemed almost closer together than normal to the Hammer.

"Let's kick some demon ass." Adrian, the Puppetmaster smiled.

"Look out Baal!" Sheila sneered.

Hammer paid no attention. Was he really a burden to them? Was the lord of Hatred right? Maybe he should leave… In the distance he could almost hear a minstrel singing….

!Play the Bard's Song (the Hobbit Version)!
    
    "Out in the distance,
    
    There's so much gold,
    
    The treasure that I've found,
    
    Is more than enough?
    
    Far to be the hill we've to go,
    
    Over the mountain and seas,
    
    To the old hill,
    
    Where the old dragon sleeps,
    
    Blind in the dark dungeon's night,
    
    So God please take me away from here,
    
    And Gollum shows the way right out!"
    
     
    
    (Solo)
    
     
    
    "I'm alive!"
    
     
    
    "The dying dragon brought trouble and pain,
    
    And horror to the halls of stone,
    
    I'll take the mighty stone,
    
    And leave the dwarves behind,
    
    Ice and fire and forest we passed,
    
    And horror in the halls of stone!"
    
     
    
    "Trolls in the dark,
    
    The dawn took them all,
    
    Caught in the wood,
    
    By the wooden kings' men,
    
    But now I'm alone,
    
    'Cause I've made up my mind,
    
    By the spell of gold!"
    
     
    
    "The king under the mountain,
    
    Will risk the Great War,
    
    Oh what a fool,
    
    He's losing control,
    
    So I am trying to find a way,
    
    Blind in the dark dungeon's night,
    
    Then darkness comes from the northern side,
    
    And Thorin clears his mind…"

To Be Continued Foolish Mortal…

What do you think? All feedback is encouraged!

-Alpha Draconis


	5. Shadowfang and The Valiant Three

"Arreat" - Part Four, which is part Five, because of the prologue, but is part Four of the story, got it

Disclaimer- ya know the drill....

"Arreat" - Part Four, which is part Five, because of the prologue, but is part Four of the story, got it? Sure you do….

By Alpha Draconis

"Friends are just enemies who don't have the guts to kill you…."

-Judy Tenuta

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The running. That's what Adrian would remember the most about his quest. From the soft grass in the Cold Plains, to the dry sand in Aranoch Adrian would remember the running the most. Simple running. The scrounging for armour, the training, the quests… were all a part of quest, but just the running through the fields, deserts, and valleys. The simple never-ending amount of running to and fro through the uncharted and foreign lands.

Adrian could remember it perfectly. The Blood Moor was foggy and damp, Adrian had slain his first zombie and resurrected a skeleton from it. He deftly held his wand in his hand dripping with blood, the torn leather armour clasping against his chest. 

It was the first leg of his journey, the five warriors, The Minister, Phoenix, Ice Angel, Hammer and The Puppetmaster met for the first time outside the den of evil. The last time they were together as a group like that was Andariel's death, where Phoenix let loose her immolation arrows, striking down the demoness. After that Sheila came into the picture and nothing stayed the same. The next time the entire group met, was at the Pandemonium fortress, and the river of flame… and Diablo.

Many would have argued that Adrian dealt the final blow to Diablo via a bone spirit, for none of the melee attackers were in range, but he has never assumed credit for it. His Gothic shield, the Doom Shield was extracted from the rigid claws of Diablo. And he has kept the shield ever since. But despite Diablo, and every kind of fancy weapon, Adrian couldn't help but think back to the simplicity of the Blood Moor, and the running…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Adrian woke up to the sound of a rooster cawing. Adrian looked around the drab Inn. The heroes arrived at a small barbarian town called Vrummel the previous night and stayed the night. Adrian yawned and stood up. We walked over to a nearby dresser and slowly began assembling his armour. Later, he walked out in the town.

Vrummel was a small Barbarian farming city, forests were still in the area, and the mountains of the north could be seen in the distance. Adrian strolled through the streets of farms until he reached the tavern. Wafting odours of grog seeped out of the tavern. Adrian walked in, the barbarian filled tavern and begun to drag a drunken Hammer back to the Inn. 

"Damn you weigh a ton!" Adrian exclaimed dragging him across the street. "You gotta lay off the grog man, and isn't early to start drinking?" 

"Who's stopped?" The drunken barbarian slurred. Adrian groaned.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hmm-hmm-hmm, hmm-hmm…." The Bard hummed gently strumming his lute, walking behind Taloth as the two walked through an icy valley.

"Must you prattle on like a simpleton? Do you have any idea where we're going? What's happened what's going to happen?" Taloth said spinning around to face the minstrel.

"My optimism makes up for yours, or should I say… lack there of?" He smiled. Taloth was about to speak when the minstrel continued.

"As for what's happened… Let's see, the lesser evils of hell banished the three into Sanctuary, where they corrupted Tal Rasha, The High Zakarum, Prince Albrecht, and his father the king. Baal and Mephisto were cornered while a great warrior, he was from the west I believe, killed Diablo. Only to be met with the fate of possessing the demon." He strummed his lute and continued. "Diablo possessed the warrior and freed his brothers, and journeyed to hell, where he was banished from his homeland into limbo…"

Again he plucked the strings of his lute. "As well Mephisto was banished, but… Their brother remains and has driven most of hell's forces from their outposts over Sanctuary into this bitter land, ever northward. And as for what's going to happen… I don't think any beast, seraphim, or man will know until it occurs… Is that an acceptable answer my brutish acquaintance?" He snidely ended.

"You really are a pain in the ass, you know?" Taloth laughed.

"I believe I shall take that as a compliment." For the first time, Bard took a good look at the surrounding countryside.

"I say," He began, "Where are we going? The trees are diminishing, the mountains peaks stretch higher, the ground-"

"Would it kill you too just shut up!?" Taloth pleaded. "Your womanish whining has gone on long enough."

"That is a sexist remark sir!" 

"Shut the hell up you prissy peacock, emphasis on the last part."

The Bard had enough, and clad in his colourful garment tackled the barbarian to the ground. Taloth swung fist around and slammed the Bard in his jaw, while the Bard began flailing punches at Taloth's chest. The two slid across the across the icy ground apart from each other. The Bard notched an arrow to his lute…

"Not so fast." The Bard looked up to see Taloth holding his katana above the minstrel's head. "Not bad for a prissy boy."

"Not bad for an intellectual." The Bard said, "If they exist with your kind." Taloth laughed at the musician and sat on the frozen ground.

"God you remind me of Alyssan." He chuckled. Bard raised an eyebrow.

"Who, pray tell, is that?" He inquired.

"Oh a girl who used to live at the gates with my family." He sat back remembering his life there. "She's dead." He quickly added. "I saw her corpse as she left."

"Is your entire family…" Bard began.

"Yep. 'Cept for my cousin, he wasn't there… What about you 'ya peacock?" Any family or are you a bastard, bastard?"

"Droll, very droll. My family was raised and born in opposite cities. My father worked as a palace guard in Lut Gholein, and that's where I first discovered my first blah blah blah, yak yak yak, etc. etc. etc…(as how Taloth hears it as the two talk) … which made him realize Amazon women were too femininistic. As for my mother…"

At this point Taloth lost his patience and noticed a small hare comically running through the snowy plains.

"Heh heh heh…" He laughed as in bounded over snowhills, to be picked up by a hawk. "Oh…" He moaned. But then the hawk was attacked by falcons, letting the hare fall safely to the snow. "He-he…" 

"…And then she said 'don't go there,' I mean it was crazy! Do you agree with me on that?"

"Oh? Oh, yeah."

"Yeah, I mean at least you listen to what I'm saying…" He droned on and on. Taloth thought to himself, will this guy ever shut up?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I may walk in the valley in the shadow of death, but I am unafraid for the lord is my shield, and his might is my weapon, his knowledge my crown, and his justice my strength…"

"Cut the crap, it's ass-kicking time!"

"I got the big guy!"

Since the beginning, it is never a single soldier who takes on the three. Sure the wanderer was a lone warrior, but do you think he never had any help from the Vizjerei or the Sisters of the Sightless Eye? Of course not, and later, there were the five. The Puppetmaster, The Hammer and the Ice Angel. Of course, two of these have only been mentioned and never seen. The Minister and Pheonix, the faith and speed of the team.

The Minister was as you could have guessed a priest, a reverend and respected man of Westmarch. But when Diablo made his move the first time, his church was burned, and the land maimed. He swore vengeance for those slaughters and trained as a paladin of Zakarum. His missions were secret until the exposing of the corrupted Zakarum was made public. He fled to the Rogue encampment in disarray, but regained his faith. He always provided the troops with backup and healing the troops. He proudly displays his holy water sprinkler as his main weapon, while he is adorned with a crown and an unusually painted gothic shield, depicting the gates of heaven.  
Aside from the scratches and chips in the shield it's still an awesome sight.

He is the most religious and forgiving member of the group unlike Pheonix…

Being born on the Amazon island of Lycander has taught her a few things. She is adept with bows and crossbows, but is especially quick with her Cho-Ko-Nu, which she can fire immolation arrow after immolation arrow. She hates chauvinistic men, but is incredibly attractive, leading to many troubles, like drunken men, and broken arms resulting shortly after. She has a short temper when it come to the Hammer and regards him as a pig, Adrian as a runt, and the Minister as a religious fanatic. She only has something slightly in common with Ice angel, but since the two prefer different modes of combat, they aren't too close. Her speed is unrivalled and she wears light amounts of field armour for mobility. She also carries war javelins, but isn't nearly as skilled with them as she is a steady longbow.

And of course there was Ice Angel, the sorceress of the Zann Esu. There is not much to her, either than she proudly carries the Staff of Lazarus which she was given from Cain (he takes it in Diablo one remember?) when she travelled to Kurast. She used to have a kind of crush on Adrian when some of the sorceresses travelled to Rathma. Of course, Adrian never liked her and her polygamist tendencies, which must have resulted in being stuck in an all girls mage cult for nearly ten years before joining the five. 

These three are the remainder of the Courageous five, who are now known as the Valiant three. Tyreal sent them on their way to the kingdom of Entsteig, but could send them no further north on account of the growing evils at work. Where was I? Oh yeah….

The three warriors stood defensively at the outskirts of a burning village, the smell of blood, flesh, and demons in the air. Opposite from them were a small group of Goat men, armed with scythes, pikes, and crude poleaxes.

The goat men ran forward blindly swinging their weapons. A swirling yellow aura appeared around the Minister as he stepped forward and swung his weapon mightily, crushing a nearby goat man's skull into a bloody pulp. Another took a swing at him with a scythe and the minister ducked out of harm's way and began to circle the foe. The member of the Moon clan rushed forward, and the Minister easily pushed his scythe away, and head butted the demon, and using his free hand swung his shield forward, arcing and slicing the goat's chest open. The demon fell, and the Minister, without turning around blocked a clumsy attack with his shield, and spun around impaling the monster in his chest, and kicked him away into another goat man. He turned to face another foe and he quickly dispatched him by crushing his skull between his mace and shield. Quickly he turned and threw a balanced knife at a demon charging him who stopped in mid-step and slumped to the ground.

"May your sins be absolved, and your souls be spared." He quietly muttered.

Ice Angel concentrated hard and quickly shot bolt after blue bolt of energy at oncoming attacking that froze in their places. She ran forward spinning her staff smashing the icicle into bloody pieces and then stood coolly waiting for one lone combatant to approach her. It ran with an inhuman speed, swinging its spear forward aiming for her heart, in the last second, Ice angel held out her hands and blasted a bluish bolt at the demon, as she ran up to it and swiftly decapitated the demon with one kick to the skull. The frozen head had a face of pure shock and horror. 

And the Phoenix, well… let's just say those immolation arrows made damage that could be seen from the moon.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was nearly fifteen minutes before the fighting cooled down and the fire of the city became embers. The warriors began a common practice for all adventurers, scrounging. 

Like all adventurers have their best weapons on the first leg of their journey, of course not! Picking up the tatters after a battle and healing your wounds were a common practice for the warriors. They saw their quest as a giant waltz, with three repeating beats, the calm before the battle, the battle itself, and the aftermath. 

The Minister kneeled beside a slain goat man and pulled a small wooden cross from in his pouch and some Holy water. He placed the cross on the demon's chest and poured the water on it.

"May the body be cleansed, and the spirit freed. May the light forever shine upon all creatures…"

Anyone who knew the Minister knew he was a Holy man, and would perform the last rites on any corpse of a demon, human, or otherwise.

"Cut that out, you're wasting your time and energy, and it's not like they'd do the same for you." The Phoenix boomed slamming the butt one her javelins on the ground.

"Even the spirits of the damned deserve a chance for salvation he muttered not leaving his work."

"Your life." She shrugged walking over to another corpse and begun to scrounge for anything of use. 

"Over here!" Ice Angel shouted while illuminating a corpse with her magic. The other two walked over. Ice Angel pried a map from a villager's cold fingers. After some effort she pried it free. "Man, he didn't want to let that go."

Phoenix laughed raucously while the minister sat solemn. 

"What is it?" The Minister asked.

"A map of Entsteig and the barbarian lands to the north…" She muttered reading it over. 

"Kilaron… Arreat… I don't know where they, or anything is." She said annoyed. 

"It's written in the old symbols of the Khanduras." The Minister said.

"Can you read it?" Phoenix inquired.

"Sort of…" He grumbled. "We are here in Entsteig, and we must travel to here," He said pointing to another section of the map. "In the Kilaron mountain range, here!" He yelled pointing to a large mountain on the map. "Mount Arreat, that's where Tyreal wants us to go. Too bad we don't know why."

Phoenix looked around, "It'll be noon soon, and I want to make the borders of the barbarian lands by tomorrow… Let's go!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Is he drunk again?" Said Sheila standing up and yawning. Adrian grunted a response, and dragged the barbarian onto the bed. 

"My god, he needs to lose a few pounds." Adrian said, gingerly rubbing his back. "When he's nice and sober, we take a boat down the Kilaron River. It'll lead us directly to the mountain range, and we can find the barbarians, and then Arreat." He finished.

"Well thought out plan." Sheila remarked packing her javelins and bola whip into a leather knapsack she purchased at Kurast. "I'm just worried we'll freeze up there, I was born and raised in Kurast, and then I went to Aranoch, and you're no better growing up in that city in the volcano."She ended.

"Well then you could go shopping for some thermal gear." He suggested. 

"Good idea." She mused, and when Adrian wasn't looking, she stole his gold pouch. He'll thank me in the end, she thought, but maybe he won't mind if I buy a ring, or broach, or maybe a bracelet, or necklace….

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Regdas, a Minotaur serving in Baal's army walked through the makeshift shelters and various tents. The army of Baal's was situated near a small village, so the troops could entertain themselves as they pleased. 

This better be good, he thought, I could be drinking grog or making merry with the local virgins like the rest of the men, but no…

The Minotaur approached a large red tent, where several dozen Minions of Baal sat around the tent, spikes ready to pierce, and teeth ready to devour. Regdas was slightly nervous, he was only a captain in the army, and what did Baal want with him? Surely not punishment, for he led the victory at the gates in the barbarian lands. Congratulations? Surely not, the lord of destruction does not praise any beast beside himself, but he has been acting smarter since the deaths of his brothers… He swallowed and entered the tent. Surely the rumours of Baal feeding men who failed him to his Minions were lies.

The tent was elegantly furnished fit a king, or a dark lord. Gold, jewels, weapons, were decorated throughout the tent. In the center of the room, was the mutating Baal, much like the wanderer, only blue, and he sat regally at a chess game, with oddly crafted pieces. 

Baal sat moving the pieces. One small corner contained a necromancer, Sabre Cat, and a barbarian, while another area had an Amazon, sorceress, and paladin. As well there was Baal, a Minotaur, and several Overseers. As well, barbarians were scattered across the board.

"Do you play?" Baal asked in a deep, mysterious, almost Tyreal voice that seemed so unlike him. "Chess?" He asked the Minotaur his gaze falling upon him. 

"Uhh… no." Replied.

"Pity…"

He moved several pieces on the board. 

"An interesting game isn't it?" He spoke again.

"But one side does not have all the pieces…" He continued, and pulled a small sword and placed in on the board. He then moved to sword to make it knock over several barbarian pieces.

"What is it?" Regdas asked dumbly.

"A chess piece you gastropod." He sounded disgusted, and Regdas immediately felt embarrassed.

"But it represents a key piece… Hephaestus's legacy…" He murmured. Regdas leaned forward, eager to listen. "Centuries ago, Izual attacked the Hellforge to kill Hephaestus the smith of the Hellforge, the greatest overlord craftsman of them all. Pity he's gone, he could've ruled Hell in my absence."He continued, "Izual learned that the greatest sword in existence, the Shadowfang was nearing completion…" He breathed in and continued, Regdas keenly listening.

"Held by mortals it was fair sword, but in the hand of a Prime Evil, or a darkened soul, it is unstoppable. After Izual fell, we put the Shadowfang into storage for fear of continued attacks from the light. We placed in storage HERE!" He ended revealing and throwing a large dagger that skimmed by Regdas shoulder, grazing it and standing on end on a map of the barbarian lands. Regdas turned to see the position; the troops must've passed it without anyone noticing it. Regdas tried not to clasp his shoulder in pain.

"I've sent several Fallen to retrieve it. It is of no concern to you, except inform me when it arrives, either than that you're free to go."

Regdas turned to leave.

"And captain…" Regdas turned. "Tell one of the Overseers to send some of the maidens from town to my personal quarters…" He sneered, and began to laugh in a hideous malicious laughter that was more expected of Baal, that echoed through the camp.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Three Hours Later….

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Sheila, laden with parkas, gloves, and thermal gear (as well as a ring with a fairly large ruby on it) began walking back to the inn. The city was now bustling and various shops were opened along the street as vendors of all species purchased goods from them.

Sheila walked by various information dealers off the streets, and in the alleys, but she could clearly hear them with her advanced feline hearing.

"I heard Baal was taking an entire army northwards to the Kilaron mountain range…." One spoke.

"…. Eight cities already burned…" Another whispered in the alleys.

Similar gossiped flooded the alleys until Sheila returned to the inn.

Inside the room was Adrian and a sober Hammer. Each holding a handful of cards mindfully watching the other. Each were staring each other down in a war of facial intimidation.

The Hammer licked his lips and began to speak. "Got any threes?" He asked.

"Go fish." He replied. The Hammer reached over to the pile of cards and picked up the top one.

"Doh! I mean…. Good…" He smugly said.

"Got any eights?" Adrian quickly asked.

"Dammit! You do this every time…." He cursed, while Adrian laughed at his beaten friend.

"That's ten for ten, pay up." Adrian smiled.

"Alright…" 

"I want the boots."

"What! You're not getting my boots!"

"Ten to zero…"

As much as I enjoy hearing you two ramble," Sheila began packing her belongings in her backpack, "We have a boat to catch. I did a little research while in town, and there's only one boat that goes north with all the recent trouble, and they'll be costly."

"I'll take those boots later Hammer." Adrian smiled.

"The hell you will!"

"Gentleman, and Hammer…" Sheila ended.

"Hey!" The Hammer sat up just realizing the insult.

"Let's go…" Adrian said.

"Did you hear what she called me?" Hammer was insulted.

"In my opinion, her arrow wasn't from the mark." Adrian smiled and Sheila giggled.

"I- hey! Is today national pick on Hammer day? I don't think so…. Is it? "

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Much farther north than our heroes, and somewhat south of Baal's camp the Bard, and Taloth stood in the frozen wastelands watching a small group of Fallen led by a large green one, who continually shouted 'Rakanishu.'

"That one's the leader," Bard commented while peering over a ridge alongside Taloth spying on them. "I know for a fact he's the leader of the Fallen, he's been killed once or twice but he keeps coming back stronger, and stronger. I don't know what the others are lugging." 

Sure enough as Bard pointed out six other Fallen were carrying a large decorated chest. Two other guarded it at the front and rear, and Rakanishu strode proudly ahead of the others.

"I don't care what it is, but it's valuable to them, which means we gotta take it out." Taloth sneered looking over the small caravan.

"Are you sure that's wise?" Bard asked.

"Sure, use that lute of yours to take out the two guards, I take on the green, the rest will fall, piece of cake, budda-bing budda-boom, we kick the minions of hell flat on their asses."

"What if there're are others?" Bard asked.

"We'll have to hope there aren't." Taloth smiled and bounded over the ridge.

"Barbarian, barbarian!" Bard yelled then shrugged and skillfully picked off the two guards with his lute/bow.

The others were aware of the assassin just as Taloth jumped down in front of the troops. They Fallen unsheathed their weapons, but Rakanishu stopped them with a wave of his hand. The impish beasts looked over the young warrior and smiled. 

"Just you and me you little faggot." Taloth ended with rage seeping out of his mouth.

The small warrior scowled and lunged at him. The barbarian narrowly dodged out the way in time. And unsheathed his katana, while Rakanishu swung a falchion readily to charge again.

But instead Rakanishu held out his chest an a hail of electricity crackled and bolts shot and hovered over the ground, striking nearby rocks plants and even one of the Fallen. Taloth ran towards demon that sat ready for him. Taloth ran up to him, and slammed his sword against the demon's chest holding it there. The blade barely cut into the flesh, and the handle just touched the demon's stomach. Yet Taloth didn't move, he only smiled at the demon.

"I can't bear to watch." Bard said covering his eyes with his hands.

Rakanishu sneered prepared to launch another volley of electricity when, Rakanishu started yelling a painful, deep growl that seemed to escalate in volume. Bard uncovered his eyes and smiled. Taloth's sword was used a lightning rod, diverting the electricity but it exited the blade out of the handle right back onto Rakanishu. Rakanishu stopped screaming a then a loud boom resonated and everyone was knocked back. 

Taloth opened his eyes realizing he was in a blood bath, figuratively and literally. The other Fallen had… fallen, and only the Bard and the barbarian remained. 

"I told you I knew what I was doing!" Taloth yelled. Bard ran to the object the Fallen were carrying without even commenting. 

"You were right!" Bard said throwing weapons out of the chest. "These are magically forged weapons in here!" He said tossing them out. 

"Most of them are fairly useless, but there are some suitable ones… Look at this dagger, looks exactly like the Gull, too bad it isn't… I think…" He said, quickly pocketing the dagger. "Now here's an ugly one," He said pulling out a long, two-handed sword, that's blade seemed to be like flames on a fire. It was a dark, dark iron that had hints of a red colour in it. It could be none other than the Shadowfang. Bard shrugged, and tossed the sword behind him and searched through the rest of the chest. A voice seemed to call Taloth to it. He approached the sword, which looked incredibly heavy. Taloth picked it off the ground and was surprised at how light it weighed. He swung it masterfully it one hand, that shocked Taloth more than it did Bard… if he was paying attention.

"I think I'll keep this one." Taloth said, looking the sword over.

"No accounting for taste…" Bard said examining a jawbone visor. "Hideous." He replied tossing it aside.

Taloth ran his hands over the sword it seemed to create dark aura around him. A voice spoke in his head, and somehow, someway he knew it was the swords, which turned a deep shade of crimson.

"I can give you strength," The deep voice murmured, "I can give you power… I can give you anything you desire…." Taloth smiled wide with greed.

"Great weapons huh barbarian? Barbarian? Some people…" Bard muttered completely ignorant of the situation.

TO BE CONTINUED!

Wow, what was once a brilliant fic, is now spiralling out of control into a cheesy sitcom or soap opera. Maybe your reviews will save Taloth from the evil sword, or give Bard a personality worth reading about, or better yet, give the stars of the fic more attention! Sheesh… you think it's all about Taloth, and the other three heroes… 

Read and Review!

-Alpha Draconis


	6. (Insert Title Here)

Disclaimer- ya know the drill

Disclaimer- ya know the drill....

"Arreat" - Part Five, which is part Six, because of the prologue, but is part Five of the story, got it? Sure you do….

'Existence is suffering,

The cause of suffering is desire,

The only way to remove suffering is to end desire,

The only way to end desire is through the Buddhist Diablo way.'

- The 'modified' four noble truths of the Buddha

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N- Before the story, I had an email asking me if I publish all of my ideas or if some hit the cutting room floor. The answer is yes, I have many ideas that never made it to FF.net, or anywhere else. I've bet you've never heard of Bob the Fallen, Tyreal's Wild Ride, or Doom Knights- The Awakening, Doom Knights- The Oblivion, or the Demon Oracle. Those are all ideas for Diablo fics I never made. Anyway, on with the show!

Adrian sat on a chair in the inn room swinging his sword back and forth in front of him, and being totally bored out of his mind. The Hammer lay on a bed, smelling of ale, vomit, and more ale. Adrian couldn't stand waiting. He yawned and was slowly closing his eyes.

"Hello?" Sheila said knocking on the inn door and walking in the room.

"Hey." Adrian murmured half asleep.

"What's up?" The cat asked.

""Hmm?" Adrian spun around slothfully. Sheila looked at him. "I'm just tired… Did you find a boat that can take us to Kilaron?"

She shrugged, "Maybe… If any boats will go up there, they're down at the port." Adrian nodded. "But chances are still slim."

"We're going there if it kills us." Adrian firmly said. Sheila nodded but quietly murmured to herself. "That's what I'm afraid of…" 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ten Minotaurs sat around a small fireplace, several kilometres behind Baal's army. Drinking ale, and sharpening weapons, they sat around the fire talking in their strange language like the Goatmen's language. Around the small camp, were several corpses.

"Meat's done." One of them said in a gruff inhuman voice, pulling a human corpse from the fire. The body was burned and cut beyond belief, and the mouth and eye sockets stood open in a silent scream. One of the Minotaurs snorted a strange bunch of words, and the others laughed, and began to cut and eat the corpse.

Several hundred yards away sat the Bard and Taloth watched the campsite. Bard was vomiting on the ground as smell of charred flesh wafted over to them. Taloth sat watching them with a fire of hatred burning brightly in his eyes.

"They will pay…" He hissed walking towards them. Bard could only watch as sat clenching his stomach. Oddly enough he noticed the large sword on his back began to glow a strange… black. Could it be? Bard thought looking at the sword. 

One of Minotaurs sat laughing then stood up and moaned a loud screaming noise. It fell over revealing a long slash through its spine, oozing blood. The Minotaurs turned and saw Taloth, holding the sword in his left hand. For a second the Minotaurs sat and just stared at the sword then one yelled a call and they grabbed their weapons and charged.

Taloth swung the sword at an incoming Minotaurs and cleanly severed his torso from his legs. The legs stood for a moment, ebbing blood and then fell to the ground along with the twitching corpse. Taloth swung the sword back in front of him, lobbing off the jaw of another demon. It clutched its face, while Taloth swung the sword gutting him. Taloth grimaced as he walked through intestines, to face the others. The remaining four had each gathered a mace and an axe each. Taloth ran and leapt over one swinging his sword under him mowing down two of the demons in their tracks. Another brought his arms over his head, ready to swing down. Taloth arced the sword upwards at his exposed stomach, and sliced him neatly in two.

The last Minotaur looked at the assorted pile of flesh, and blood and then at Taloth. He slowly backed up, threw down his weapons, and ran. Taloth held the sword over his head and then threw it. The sword perfectly glided through the air. The Minotaur screamed as he saw it fly after him, and hitting him squarely in the back so hard that his arms and skull were blown out from their sockets.

Taloth looked around at the carnage he created, and calmly walked over to retrieve his sword. The wind was the only sound audible over the battlefield. 

Taloth reached down and picked up his sword. He lifted it into the air and saw the blood disappear from the sword. 

"This sword shine with magical energies…." He murmured, running his hand over the sword's cold steel. 

I know you can hear me, he thought, just like before. "What are you?" he whispered.

A deep and familiar voice trembled and echoed throughout his brain. 

I…. It began. I am the Demon Oracle, the Reaper of Souls…. The Shadowfang….

Taloth eyed it over. He whispered again. "If you're an oracle… then…"

I know more than mortal minds could hope to comprehend…. It spoke again.

Sure…. Taloth thought. "Then tell me where my cousin is right now." He smiled.

The warrior known as the Hammer is exactly 678 kilometres due south-west of here… And 12 centimetres. 

"Sure…"

He is also intoxicated, the voice said.

Well that SOUNDS like him Taloth thought. "Okay…. What's his real name smart ass?"

I'll ignore that but his real name is Ardidar, named after his second uncle, Ardjul.

"O-okay… Then tell me," Taloth put his fist behind his back, "How many fingers Am I holding behind my back?"

Three.

Taloth just sat blankly.

Two fingers and a thumb to be precise.

Taloth stared at the sword.

I AM an oracle after all. 

"Then why…" He began, "Has Baal slaughtered so many to come this far north, what does he seek?"

Taloth heard a sound like someone breathing then the voice began.

Before time itself, and before the giant world beast sprouted its scales of earth, the realms were divided by the divine essence. The only keeping the realms in balance was the Worldstone.

Taloth shrugged as if he had heard the name before.

It keeps the realms of the burning hells, the high heavens, and Sanctuary from spilling into each other. It was buried long ago beneath the towering mountain of Arreat at its centre. Baal seeks to corrupt the stone's powers, and plunge Sanctuary into eternal night of the hells, and the to reach the gates of the heavens… and burn them down…………Satisfied?

Taloth sat down. The realization of his family's slaughter became clear. The Worldstone is Arreat's secret. His clan's secret. His family had given their lives for the stone, to protect the world. Now it was his time.

Bard approached Taloth.

"What's going on?" He asked.

"I know…" Taloth said in a daze. Bard was confused. "Now I know why I didn't die, and why the others did. Our world's fate is close at hand."

"Uhh…." Bard shifted uneasily. 

"I will bring back honour to my clan, and to myself. Our purposeless journey now has meaning…" He thrust his sword in a northward direction. 

"TO ARREAT!" He yelled. "…And to our fates." He began to walk onwards. Bard sat stupefied for a minute and then noticed the sword. 

"He doesn't even know… hopefully I won't have to kill him." Bard set off after his companion.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Regdas heard of the failure with the sword just recently. His heart was beating a mile a minute. He began walking by the campsites toward Baal's large tent. Demonic eyes watched him from all corners. Even, one Overseer pulled out a trumpet and began to play 'Reveille' as Regdas marched on. The assorted Fallen, undead, Yetis, and other demons looked at the lone Minotaur enter the tent. The next twelve seconds seemed longer than 12 years. A crash of thunder was heard, and a bolt of light shot out from the tent. Regdas was flung out charred, and blown into smoking chunks of flesh, and still trying to spasm or move.

Baal walked out his tents; his eyes were fiery and full of anger. 

"We must accelerate our plans." He boomed. "We attack tonight." Cheers, war cries, and various yelling were heard from the army.

"In fact," Baal continued, "We attack…." He snapped his fingers. For the army, the world quickly seemed to melt away and then reshape in a different way. It was made clear Baal had teleported them. Barbarians were several hundred yards away. One of them pointed, and the Barbarians ran towards the demons. "Now." Baal finished, as his army flooded through the new lands, and fought the Barbarians. Blood spilled, and iron clang. For the next several hours, the snow became a colour of crimson.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Well we're here." The paladin known as the Minister said. The trio of warriors, being the Minister, Ice Angel, and Phoenix looked onto large stonewalls, and a city behind them, deep within the cold and inhospitable lands of the north. "Behold Harrogath." The Minister began, "This must be one of the few fortresses still under barbarian control."

"Is it friendly?" Phoenix asked, looking suspiciously at the gates, and at the city itself. The Minister shrugged.

"Hold travellers!" A barbarian warrior said from behind the gates. Several barbarians holding long spear cautiously surrounded the group.

"Be ye friend or be ye foe?" He asked.

"When was the last time someone answered foe?" Phoenix asked. The barbarian looked aside as if thinking. The other barbarians put their spears down and began scratching their heads, or rubbing their chins in deep thought.

"Um…ah…er…" The one barbarian muttered. "Be ye friend or be ye foe?" He simply repeated. Phoenix shook her head and muttered something.

"We are knights of the undying light, and servants of the divine. We are the slayers of demons, and the bringers of hope. Crushers of war, bringers of hope." The Minister proudly stated. The barbarians looked confused. "Oh very well then," Minister muttered, "We are friends seeking to destroy the minions of Baal, and we need sanctuary within these walls."

The barbarian eyed the group over suspiciously. "How do I know you are not spies, or demons enchanted to look as humans? Hmm?"

"Our good faith, and perseverance to thwart evil." Minister stated.

"Shut up!" Another barbarian yelled from the group. Some applause amidst the barbarians went up. The leading barbarian silenced the others.

"You need to prove your allegiances. Follow me to the clan master, for he may have tasks for you to prove yourselves and your story. Make any attempt of leaving my sight, and I will take it as escape and order your deaths."

"Charming." Ice Angel nodded. Phoenix smiled, while the Minister told the barbarian of the situation.

"We agree, but know with each passing moment, Baal grows nearer to his goal, and Sanctuary's destruction."

"Whatever…" The barbarian said motioning the others to follow him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Adrian, Sheila, and the Hammer walked into the bustling port of the barbarian city. All kinds of merchants were selling their wares ranging from strange, to downright nutty. Sounds of conversations, minstrels, and daily life were almost deafening.

"And we're going to find boat here." Adrian sighed, as the group walked down one of the docks. "Everyone split up and meet back here in ten minutes. Let's try to find any boats going north." Everyone nodded and the group split up.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The three warriors walked throughout the barbarian cities, with its stone walls, and barbarian mercenaries at every turn. The task of rescuing some of the barbarian warriors was given to them, as well as destroying several catapults.

"What are we supposed to do now?" Phoenix asked.

"Well…" Ice Angel began, "We can load up on equipment, and then find Arreat."

"Okay." Phoenix said.

"We might have to delay that idea," the Minister said, "Demons will be advancing soon, wd need to explain our reasons for being here, and this settlement will need real defences. Arreat will have to wait."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

"Alright guys," Hammer said, "Did anyone find any transport going north?"

"I did." Adrian said, "But there's a catch…"

~~~Minutes Later~~~

"What do you mean our type?" Hammer asked the surly boatman who happened to be first mate on one of the larger galleons.

"I said, we don't take kindly to your type here." The man gruffly replied. 

"What types?" Hammer asked.

"First you're from the clan of Thunder, I'm from the clan of Snake. And we don't take kindly to cat or the mage either." He barked.

"Don't forget the weapons," Someone else said.

"Yeah, and we don't kindly to their type either!" He yelled pointing to Adrian's scabbard.

"You mean swords?" Adrian asked confused by the primitive attitudes of the crew.

"Yeah, we're all blunt weapons people." He held up a cudgel. Many of the crew held up maces, clubs, or sceptres. Adrian uneasily looked at the surly crew.

"Well what DO you take kindly to?" Sheila asked.

"Barbarians." The first mate answered.

"Ale!" Another shouted.

"WOMEN!!!" Another yelled from the crow's nest. A mighty cheer rose from the crew.

"Oh." Sheila said. "Never mind."

~~~Shortly After~~~

"They're the only boat going north today, so where are we going to find some babarian women, who'll want to go north?" Adrian asked.

"Probably nowhere…" Sheila muttered. 

"Maybe relatives of those up north might want to come with us?" Hammer suggested.

"The cost my friend." Adrian stated "Is nearly five thousand gold per person, I can't afford and family reunions here."

"I don't see why." Sheila muttered to herself.

"Pardon?" Adrian asked irritated.

"Earlier, the crew said they don't like 'my type,' I don't see why is all." She quietly ended.

Hammer shrugged, then begun to talk to Adrian. Sheila glanced around the city, looking at the people, with their furless faces, and hands and feet instead of paws. Then she caught a reflection of herself in a puddle. The view was distorted, but clearly showed herself. She saw her paws, tail, fur, and for the first time in quite a while noticed how different she was from the people she lived alongside with. She kicked a small pebble into the puddle destroying the image in a wave of ripples.

"… So that's how he got his groove back." Hammer ended proudly.

"What are you talking about? I said 'could we make it to Arreat by foot,' and you starting talking about your uncle." Adrian said annoyed.

"You made who, with the what now?" Hammer asked confused. Adrian groaned. "I think we need a little R&R Adrian." Hammer suggested.

"Yeah I guess you're- Ardy?" Adrian looked around. The saloon doors on a nearby tavern swung in and out. "That lousy drunken…" Adrian began, but saw Sheila looking very distant and sad.

"Coffer for your thoughts?" Adrian asked Sheila. She looked at him. "Or will I get change?" Sheila smiled. "You always make me laugh."

"My offer stands." He said looking concerned.

"It's nothing," She said, "Just concerned about the future. The immediate future." Adrian nodded and thought for a moment. The thought of death taking any one of them at any time was not a settling one.

"I knew a man who once said death smiles on us all. All a man, or a woman can do is smile back." He replied. 

"Who said that?" Shelia joked.

"I forget, some old guy."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"DIE FOUL BEAST OF THE HELLS!!" The Minister said swinging a sling with holy water at a group of demons who reeled back at the water's stinging touch. "GO FOR THE CATAPULTS!" The minister yelled to his companions. Phoenix put her fists to the sky, and a glowing Valkyrie appeared from the sky, and using her spear began to slay nearby demons. Ice Angel took a different approach, and spewed forth jets of flames from her fingertips, roasting the impish, and even the larger demons. 

Ice Angel saw them; large catapults aimed towards the barbarian city of Harrogath. This was exactly what Qual-Kehk wanted destroyed. Ice Angel concentrated hard, and focussing all of her powers to the heavens. Sweat beaded down her face. Small Overseers controlling a catapult noted the immobile target and slowly began aiming the large catapult towards the sorceress. Ice Angel felt the rumbling of the giant siege engine, and tried harder. Her spell was nearly complete, and the Overseers dumped several vases of oils into the catapult. One light a match, but dropped it, as he noticed the comet streaking downwards to them. It arced furiously downwards, gaining even more speed. Ice Angel smiled, and in an instant the cool tundra air burned with an unearthly fire. That, and a house-sized meteor lay half exposed in the icy soil.

"Quest complete." She smiled to herself.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Baal sat upon his throne in the makeshift camp of his. It had been a busy day for him. First, he targeted the clan elders of Harrogath, who were on a picnic, then he begun to assault the barbarian tribe by relentlessly bombing them with the siege engines, some warriors had been taken hostage, but through all of this Baal could not gain entrance to Mount Arreat.

He rose from his throne and marched to the entrance of his tent. He looked upon the towering mountain and sneered. "I'll have you yet." He assured himself. Baal turned to see a bowing Goat man dressed in a large cloak. "Send word to the spies on the inside, I want to know how and where to enter Arreat. My reward is raised to two million gold. Three million if the data is given to me in the hour." As Baal finished, the warrior bowed and sped off to the city. Time was Baal's greatest enemy here. If he didn't enter Arreat soon enough, the other warriors would soon follow. Baal wasn't ready to face them without gaining ground inside the mountain first.

Baal signalled on of his minions forth. The spiked creature bowed low to him. "Get my guard ready, I do not want them leaving my sight." The creature bowed, and scuttled off. A Shaman of some type of Fallen appeared awaiting orders. Baal spoke to him, eyes never leaving the mountain. "I want the first four battalions to follow me into the mountain. Six and seven are to remain here. Five and nine are to guard the entrance to the mountain. Group Eight shall guard the path we take. Any creatures not needed for the mountain will be left in the tundra to deter any would-be heroes. Am I clear?" Baal finished on a sinister note. The creature scampered away.

Baal smiled but reeled over in pain, hitting the ground. Something attacked him from inside, something he thought was long silent…Tal Rasha. Baal rose and smiled. It has been a while since the mortal's spirit had tried to attack the spirit now dominating his body. But Baal had such power over the body now that any attempt by the pitiful mage would be useless. 

Baal smiled, something he rarely did. Victory would be his.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sheila sat on the lumpy inn bed, with a mirror in hand. She couldn't stop looking at herself since the incident earlier. She sighed, and tossed the mirror aside. Oh Adrian, she thought to herself. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Sure I'll charter a boat for ye, but if it's up north… that'll be extra me friend." The cloaked figure said to Adrian. Adrian had taken to the thieves, murderers, and assassins to locate safe travel to Harrogath, and it was the only way now.

"20,000 gold, all in advance." Adrian stated.

"Tis a generous offer, lad, but I'll need some payment now..." The figure hinted.

"Fine, I'll take my offer to others." Adrian turned.

"You're not leaving laddie." The figure smiled. Adrian turned around.

"Double-crossed? How surprising." Adrian replied.

"I'm not alone." The figure smirked, who then snapped his fingers. A large barbarian, nearly twice the size of Adrian emerged from the shadows. The barbarian grunted in response.

"Fine," Adrian said, "Your tombs await." In a flash, a lance-like spear of bone shot forward impaling the barbarian in the chest, who yelled and fell downwards into the street.

"You're next." Adrian said, "Unless I get the name of a ship going north." The figure looked at his now dead lackey.

"Yao-Pong runs a merchant ship that sails north every ten day. He leaves tomorrow." The figure said.   
"Good." Adrian said coolly, throwing a pouch of gold to the figure. "Spend it well."

"A pearl to ye." The figure smiled, and then disappeared in the shadows. That'll keep him from returning with friends…hopefully, Adrian thought. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The icy winds whipped around mountain peaks and through valleys in the harsh barbarian lands. Relentless winds, dangerous blizzards, lethal avalanches, and hungry creatures are a handful of dangers towards Arreat. Yet Taloth and the Bard carry on. 

"It has been two days since we camped…" Bard moaned. Taloth did not stop walking. "I said it has been two LONG hard days, of wolves, wind, and snow. We haven't stopped to eat!" 

Taloth's blank expression did not change. "You know wounds need healing, and that can only be accomplished by resting. I'm all for a little rest, eh? Bard said. Taloth stopped and slowly turned around.

"Rest is for the weak, you disgust me." Taloth resumed walking onwards.

"Alright," Bard said, "You need me I'll be here, being very weak… you bastard." He quietly ended. Taloth kept on walking, with a very unique sword tied to his back. Bard sneered at its dark presence. "Go on, dig your own grave." He muttered trying to start a fire with the nearby shrubs.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sheila lay on the lumpy bed of the inn room, staring vacantly into the wall mirror.

She stared into the mirror, and remembered her past, before Adrian. She remembered the lioness that raised her in the jungles of the far west, but was struck down by the Fetish. She remembered feeling no remorse or sadness for the creature. She also remembered when the leaders of the prides came under the control of the evils, and as a result, many of the cats flocked eastwards to Kurast, as did she and her pride. She remembered the caravan they downed, and the child she saved. She remembered being beaten by her fellow cats, and then… the Necromancer the Puppetmaster, Adrian intervened and saved her. She remembered he cared for her, and healed her, and then… they fell in love. After that, they travelled together, but while fighting the evils their relationship was put 'on hold.'

Sheila stared into the mirror again, a lone tear streaking down her face.

"Hello?" Adrian said walking into the room. He put his armour neatly on a chair nearby. "We have transport to- what's wrong?" He asked. Sheila stifled her tears and ran up to Adrian hugging him.

"Oh Adrian!" She cried, "Why me?" Adrian was taken aback.

"W-Why you what?" He stammered

"Why did you choose me?" She cried.

"What?" He asked, trying to comfort the cat. Sheila held back her tears.

"Why did you choose to be with me? You could've had anyone else…" She trailed off.

"I don't want anyone else." He said firmly. "I want you."Sheila looked up him and smiled. "I'm sorry." She whispered.

"You know I'll always love you." Adrian said.

"Me too." She smiled to him. "I-I'm so sorry, it's just… you've become very close to me lately."

"You've become dear to me, but I don't know what you are getting at." Adrian said. Sheila blushed.

"W-Well, we've been together a while, and we're very close…" She paused, "Tonight… I do not wish to leave your side… or your embrace." She finished blushing.

"Sheila…." Adrian said a bit shocked. He had rescued her, saved her, but after all they've been through, thick and thin, he could not think of someone he'd rather be with.

"Please Adrian, I love you so much."

Adrian was about to speak, but Sheila silenced him with a kiss.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Outside~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Fireworks shot upwards exploding in brilliant blasts, and amazing colours. Some sorcerer obviously was behind this but the barbarian people loved the display. A full spectrum of colours was seen in the sky.

The Hammer staggered to the inn door where their group was staying.

"C'mon guys you're missing all of the action!!" He yelled. He heard nothing from them. "Fine be that way." He shrugged leaving to see the explosions in the sky. Work, work, work, he thought. 

"Those two never have some fun." He muttered.

To Be Continued

Wow, what a chapter. Sorry to everyone about such a long delay, but for all of summer, I've been either at the Grand Canyon (NEVER go in June), or Northern Ontario, so I've had little or no time to write. But it is almost school time again. Yep, nine more months of caffeine addictions, stress induced heart attacks, and friendly neighbourhood gangs. Ah… god bless the public education system.

As well, I'm toying with an idea for a Baldur's Gate fanfic, taking place after the end of 'Throne of Bhaal.' What do you think? Well write a review and tell me!

This was good chapter, I think. How do you feel about it? Giddy with joy? Seething with rage? Write a review and tell me!

That's all for now folks!

-Alpha Draconis


End file.
